zxcclanfandomcom-20200213-history
How to host a Deus Ex Server
In order to host a Deus Ex Server there are a few prerequisites: #Have proper access to your router, incase you need to configure port forwarding #Have Deus Ex installed (obviously) Configuring your router: The best thing for beguinners is to use the website:http:// http://portforward.com/ #Select your router. If yours is not on the list, select one that is close to the same model as yours, so that it will have the same GUI. #Click on the top right link "Click here to skip this advertisement..." #Look for "Dues Ex" (Notice how the u, and e are misplaced). #The only ports you actually have to forward are: 7790 UDP/TCP, 7791 UDP/TCP, 7792 UDP/TCP (The server I host is fully functional with only those 3 ports). Configuring your Firewall: #Depending on your firewall, you might just have to add DeusEx.exe to the exception rules. On the Windows Firewall, all you would have to do is start the server, and when it asks what to do when Dues Ex attempts to connect to the internet, you would just click on allow. Configuring your Deus Ex Server: You should already have a basic understanding of your DeusEx.ini, but even if you don't I will go through the steps. #Navigate to your default Deus Ex installation. Which by default should be C:\DeusEx\. #Click on the System Folder, and open DeusEx.ini (If your computer has Extensions hidden you will most likely only see "DeusEx" #Once inside the DeusEx.ini You are going to want to change the Server name, along with the administrator password, and if it does not have a Mapvote Mod, you will also want to add any maps onto the ini, so that the server travels to them. ::Changing the Server Name # To Change the name of your server scroll down to: "Engine.GameReplicationInfo" (the easiest way to find this is by simply Pressing Ctrl + F to bring up the Find window where you can input "Engine.GameReplicationInfo" to find it faster. #Type in the name for your Server, including the administrator name. Changing the admin/server passwords #Within your Deusex.ini find the line: "Engine.GameInfo" #And place the admin password after: "AdminPassword=" #If you would like to lock your server, you will also need put something after: "GamePassword=". #For a list of Commands go to: Deus Ex Commands Starting the server using DeusEx.exe For starters, the easies way to start the server would be by using DeusEx.exe #Launch the game and go to: Multiplayer > Internet Game > Host Game #From this window you can configure some of the basic settings for your server. #For a list of what every setting does go to: Deus Ex Info #Once you have configured it to your liking Initialize the server by clicking on "Start Game" #Depending on our option for "Server Mode" the server might just exit and start on the system tray. Or it will keep on running in the same window, and you will automatically be in the server. : Note: More information about "Mutators" will come later on this article. Starting the server using a bat file It is easier to start your server by simply executing a bat file, note that this will start the server Dedicated. #Navigate to your System folder for Deux Ex #Right Click on an empy space go to New > Text Document #Name it Server Starter.bat If asked if you are sure you want to change the file, Click "Yes". #Right click the file and click on edit #Paste this in: "DeusEx.exe DXMP_Silo.dx?Game=GAMETYPE?Mutator=?-server?log=server.log" :: (without the "") #Now you are going to want to replace "GameType" with the game type that you want from this list: #*DeusEx.BasicTeamDMGame #*DeusEx.DeathMatchGame #*DeusEx.TeamDMGame #*DeusEx.AdvTeamDMGame #For now, this is the most basic way to start up your server, save the file, and execute it, and it should start the server Essential Mods: Some mods that I feel are essential to a server are: *MapVote: As the name says it, it allows people to vote for a map, and its easy to use, this will make it so that you do not have to add every map to the DeusEx.ini *Nephthysis: Stops a large amount of attacks. It also gives the administrator alot of other useful commands. *DXMTL: "Helps reduce lag, and adds new functionallities". Note that if you use MTL, color names will not work anymore. To correct this you need MTL Color Patch To download Mapvote, and DXMTL: Deus Ex Files Archive (Mapvote under "Mutators") To download Nephthysis: Zora's Website To download MTL Color Patch: Alpha Website (note that some anti virus programs might pick this up as a virus, so I leave you to judge if you want to use it or not) Notice: All of thsi mods come with a readme, so that you should be able to install them, just take a note that if you do use MTL, you will have to change the game type in your bat file. You will alos have to insert: "DXMapVote100.MVMutator" after "Mutator=" so that the Mapvote works. In the end your Bat file should look something like this: DeusEx.exe DXMP_Silo.dx?Game=DXMTL152b1.MTLBasicTeam?Mutator=DXMapVote100.MVMutator?-server?log=server.log A more advance and alternate method to controlling your game server: Perhaps you feel that controlling your game server through the use of bat files is too limited, or perhaps you want to be able to control your game server(s) remotely. In either case, a great option which is freely avaiable on the internet is UGCC Web Panel - A "Game Server Control Panel & Tools For Admins", available at http://www.brainless.us/. Some of the features that UGCC offers include: * Starting and stoping game servers * Restart crashed servers * Access to the game server files * Slot limit ( for those renting servers). * An API * CPU/Memory limit (prevent admin debug eatmem) * Server banner * Continious updates and feature requests Note that some features are limited only to the licensed (paid version) of the control panel, never the less, it suffices in its usefulness even when uses unlicensed Setting up UGCC through EzUGCC self-installer: -to be continued.... Category:Deus Ex Servers